Sakura's Anniversary
by Invisible.Words
Summary: It has been six years since he left her. Sakura plans on spending the anniversary of his betrayel alone...she was mistaken.


_**Authors Note:** _Hi! This is my first story on here so...um yeah. Please do not flame there might be some ooc-ness. And if you see this story on quizilla if it is by superpenguinsquirrel then thats me so don't think I'm copying someone because it is just myself. Well on to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

_She layed there, unconscious, tears still streaming down her face as he walked away. He walked out of her life, her heart, the village. He had betrayed her yet she couldn't help but feel the same way for him as she did before. She would still die for him, take care of him, and wait for him to come back, if he ever did come back that is. She loved him. He knew that but he still left her still had the same expression on his face. The same glare. She decided that even though she still loved him she would lock him out of her heart. She didn't need someone like him to dwell on. He was in the past now and she was determined to cry less and be someone who could protect instead of be protected. She needed to become better, not to prove to him but to prove to herself that she was worthy of being a ninja and serving her village. Her emerald eyes opened and she realized that he, Sasuke, her love was gone. _

_Thank you... _

Those words whispered through Sakura's head. Rain pattered on the window pane as she replayed that moment. Six years exactly had past since that day. Sakura's skill had improved since then and she was stronger than she ever thought she would be. Although she wasn't a part of the ANBU, she was an excellent medic and her healing powers were incredible.

It happened a long time ago but her emerald eyes still held pain and loss in them. She hasn't seen him since and the only thing she heard about him was what she already knew. Sasuke had joined Oorochimaru. Later after he joined though Sasuke became much stronger and killed Oorochimaru.

She looked away from the window and walked over to the window sill. The little platform had a photo frame sitting on top of it. Team seven looked back at her. In the photo she was placed in the middle, laughing with Sasuke on the side of her glaring at Naruto. A smile formed on Sakura's face. She chuckled but her happiness didn't last long. It never did.

Her heart let Sasuke go only to remember that she still loves him on this day, today, the day everyone stays away from her, the day that everyone looks at her with pity. The same day that he left her six years ago.

She backed away from the table shaking uncontrollably. She hugged herself trying not to let any emotions out. She hadn't cried once since that day she wasn't going to let herself cry now. She fell to her knees and hugged herself tighter, tears fogging her eyes. She kept them at bay, not letting any out. She shut her eyes tight against the emotions. Her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn't breath. Her breath began to slow and soon she found herself gasping for breath trying hard to contain all the bottled emotions. She needed out of her house right now or she would snap. She blindly reached for the door handle and yanked it open. She slammed the door behind her running to get out. Her legs brought her to a forest just outside of the Leaf village. The guards let her run through the gate knowing that she wouldn't be stopped.

Sakura leaned against a tree and slumped to the ground. She was able to breath easier and tears weren't threatening to come up. She was fine. She looked around but the dark shrouded around her and she couldn't see anything. There were clouds covering the moon. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness but she still couldn't see details. She sighed. It was cold and dark. Nothing was there to keep her memories from coming back up. It was a bad mistake coming here.

As she let out her emotions her eyes began to water and soon tears rolled down her cheeks freely. She sobbed. At least no one could see her succumb to tears. Or so she thought.

Sasuke stood two yards away his sharingan activated. His red eyes glared in disbelief as he spotted his former pink-haired teammate crying. His eyes softened and he went and stood behind her.

"Thank you," He whispered it behind her ear and she gasped.

Sakura quickly turned around at the feel and sound of his voice. His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her up to him. She pushed him away. After all this he expected her to take him back without at least an apology?!? Sasuke seemed to read her mind because he shrugged. She glared, pain and happiness fighting to gain dominance over one another. He sighed and glared back. He knew he wouldn't win. Sakura was too stubborn.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for waiting for me," He looked straight into her eyes and took a step closer, "will you forgive me?"

Silence hung between them until he growled with impatience. Sakura smiled at him stepping forward, closing the gap between them.

"Yes. Sasuke-kun I forgive you!"

His hands slid around her once more and she buried her head into his chest. He kissed the top of her head realizing how much he had missed the annoying girl. She looked up and he stole a quick kiss from her. She glared a little.

"You are so annoying!" He growled and kissed her again.

This seemed to have pleased her because she kissed him back.

_This is the day when he left her but it is also the day he came back._


End file.
